Quatres Fear
by Chibi ReiRei
Summary: Quatre is afraid of something, want to find out? the read! ^_^ please R&R!


Quatres Fear  
  
first off, i dun own Gundamwing... this is my second humor fic so dun flame ^_^ i'm a new writer! =P  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
it was 4:00 in the morning, and of course quatre was asleep in his bed.  
  
he tossed around under the sheets for a minute and then shot up "AHH!!!" he yelled breathing heavily.. he looked around "phew.." he sighed happily "it was... only a dream..." and with that, he decided to get up. he walked out of his bedroom and was now walking down the never  
  
ending hallway when he turned to a door and opened it. it was a bathroom with light blueish -pinkish wallpaper. he turned on the sink and grabed a small wash rag and washed his faced off, when suddenly the phone rang. he rushed down the staircase and into the kitchen and picked the the phone.  
  
"hello?" quatre asked sounding sleepy.  
  
"heey! Q-man!" said duo cheerfully  
  
"oh.. hey duo. what do you want? its 4 in the morning."  
  
"umm.. oh yeah! heard the circus was coming to town. do you want to come? i talked heero and wufie into coming, and i heard trowa was going to be in the circus."  
  
"umm....uhh...n-"  
  
"great! i'll tell everyone your coming and i'll pick you up after lunch! later!" duo hung up.  
  
"just...great" quatre sighed and hung up.  
  
- - - - After Lunch - - - -  
  
"well.." quatre stood outside his door looking at his watch  
  
"duo was supposed to be here by now.." quatre looked around and suddenly he saw a red car swerving around the street and heard someone yell "MAXWELL! STOP THE DAMN CAR!".  
  
duo pulled in the driveway and jumped out.  
  
"hey quatre!" duo said with a big grin and grabed quatres arm. "ready to rumble??" duo asked.  
  
"umm...well...no not real-"  
  
"great!"  
  
duo threw quatre into the backseat along with Wufie and heero.  
  
"maxwell! this is injustice!" wufie shouted trying to get out but duo had already locked the doors.  
  
"umm.. heero are you alright?" quatre looked the the stern looking heero and realized his face was green.  
  
heero closed his eyes and managed to open his mouth " if i open my mouth, i might throw up" he grumbled.  
  
- - - - - 30 minutes later - - - - -  
  
duo parked into a parking place and unlocked all the doors and had tied a rope to heero,wufie, and quatre.  
  
"maxwell! this is injustice! WHY to we have to wear these ropes?!" yelled wufie trying to chew off the rope.  
  
"yes duo.. why DO we have to wear these??" quatre asked trying to pull it off.  
  
"well..." duo thought with another big grin on his face  
  
"if i didn't tie the rope around all of you... you'd all just run away! c'mon! its about to start!" said duo pulling everybody into the huge circus tent.  
  
"no..." mumbled quatre shivering.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"ladies and gentlemen! boys and girls!" shouted the ring master on a bike riding around a gigantic circle in the middle of the stage.  
  
"i present to you, the..." the ring master signaled a drum roll. "the clowns!".  
  
with that said quatres eyes grew big.  
  
"hey q-man! theres trowa!" duo flashed a big grin while jumping up and down  
  
"hey trowa! TROWA! over here!!" duo waved his hands in the air.  
  
"no..." shiverd quatre as trowa came over to them.  
  
"hey duo.." trowa said in a monotone.  
  
"GET IT AWAY!!" quatre shouted grabing heeros gun and shooting trowa a couple of hundred times.  
  
"STAY BACK!!!" cried quatre still shooting the already dead trowa.  
  
"hnn..thats my gun!" heero shouted grabing his gun and rubbed it protectivly.  
  
"GET IT AWAY!!! STAAAY AWAY!!!" quatre cried curling up into a small ball still sobbing.  
  
"ow." replied trowa dropping to the floor dead.  
  
"QUATRE HAS GONE INSANE!!" wufie ripped off the ropes and ran out of the circus tent.  
  
duo looked at quatre "hey.." he poked quatre "calm down...i neva knew you were afraid of clowns."  
  
but quatre didn't hear him, he was having a flash back.  
  
- - - - Flash Back - - - -  
  
quatre was sitting down at his table drinking a cup of tea  
  
"hwello quatre!" shouted dorothy with half of a clown mask.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" quatre freaked out.  
  
- - - - THE END - - - - -  
  
Hey! hope you liked it! ^-^ so pez reveiw! ^_~ and sorry to any of you trowa fans out dere.  
  
-ReiRei 


End file.
